Weddings Suck
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Hermione's wedding day turns to a mess of Hot Pink. True love rears it ugly head and at least someone will have a happy ending. Summary doesn't make sense but it will.


**_Weddings Suck_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Hermione's wedding day turns to a mess of Hot Pink. True love rears it ugly head and at least someone will have a happy ending._** **(Summary doesn't make sense but it will.)**

Hermione Granger groaned as she rolled over in her bed she just had the best dream of her life and she didn't quite feel like getting up.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione groaned once again and buried her head under a pillow in hopes of drowning out the over excited Ginny Weasley. Ginny ran over to Hermione's bed and started bouncing on it, Hermione threw the pillow at her and sat up Ginny stopped bouncing when she was hit in the head with a pillow she shrugged and sat down.

"Can you believe it? It's finally here." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"Ginny what time is it?" Hermione after a few minutes.

"6:30am." Hermione's jaw dropped open in shock

"Why the hell did you wake me up at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"HERMIONE, it's you wedding day." Ginny stated like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Hermione smiled when Luna and Fleur walked in the door, the each took a seat on the bed.

"Good morning Hermione." Luna greeted politely

"Morning Luna."

"Moine are you happy?" Fleur ask as she rubbed her almost 5 month pregnant belly, her and Bill had be been beyond happy when she announced she was pregnant.

"Yea I'm happy." Hermione smiled but the smiled never quite reached her eyes the other three smiled much like Hermione Luna's not quite reaching her eyes.

"Mum told us to make sure you were up and showered before 7:30." Ginny told her friend.

"I can't believe after all this time that I would be actually getting married to Ron." Hermione flattered for a second before she covered it up. The three girls stood up after telling Hermione to get in the shower and left the room. Hermione rolled her eyes before she throw the covers off her body and she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione stated at her self in the mirror as she waited for the water to warm up, she being only 24 had changed a lot since she had been at Hogwarts. Her lovely curses that she had kept hidden during her school years had become more pronounced over the years, her hair was no longer the bushy mess instead she had been able to cast spells to make her light brown hair completely silky straight. Hermione sighed and undressed before jumping in the shower. Hermione took her time in the shower enjoying the feeling of the water and the silence. Sighing she turned the taps off and wrapped the extra fluffy black towel around her body she quickly dried herself off and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Sighing she ran a brushed through her wet hair before she silently walked down the stairs of the burrow, Molly had kicked every single guy out of the house and told them to get ready for the wedding elsewhere. Hermione made her way into the kitchen where the women were enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Molly greeted Hermione giving her a hug.

"Morning Molly. Morning mum." Hermione gave her own mother a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek before greeting everyone else. She sat down and ate her breakfast in silence as everyone else around her talked, she looked up from her plate to find Luna watching her she held her gaze for a minute before Luna looked away and answered Ginny question.

"Hermione we are leaving for the church in 40 minutes make sure you have everything you need." Molly reminded her, Hermione nodded and finished her breakfast. After breakfast Hermione walked back upstairs to her room and grabbed everything she would need for the wedding. Hermione turned her attention her attention to the doorway after a small knock sounded in the room.

"Hey mom." Hermione's mother Terri Granger smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, Hermione sighed and fell into the comfort of her mother's embrace.

"Sweet heart is this what you want?" Hermione felt herself frown before she composed herself

"Yes mom this what I want." Terri hugged her daughter once more before letting go

"It's time for us to get to the church." Hermione nodded and apparated away with her mother.

Hermione groaned and slowly slide down the wall, the whole room was in utter chaos. Molly was running around helping the girls fix their hair and making sure they all had the right dresses. Ginny was helping Fleur and Luna do their hair and make-up since she had already finished hers. Charlie's wife Shiloh was helping their twin daughters get dressed. Percy's fiancé was Penelope was trying to help Shiloh with the twins. Fred's long time girlfriend Destiny was brushing her hair silently while watching all the magic going on around her. George's fiancé was helping Hermione's mother with her hair. Everyone was busy talking all at once.

"Come on Hermione lets get your make up done." Hermione smiled at Luna and took the offered hand. Luna's blond shoulder length hair was curled perfectly and her make up was done so it was simple yet elegant. Once Luna was finished with her hair Hermione was shocked her hair was curled and styled in a half ponytail. Her skin had a soft tan glow, her eyes were a dark chocolate today which went wonderfully with the white eye shadow and the black eyeliner and black mascara. Her lips were decorated with a baige lip gloss.

"Luna thank you so much." Hermione gasped and gave Luna a huge hug. Luna quickly glanced around the room before sitting down next to Hermione on the bench.

"Are you sure you want to marry Ron?" Hermione gave Luna a confused looked before sighing and looking anywhere but at her. "Hermione I know you loved Draco, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I think so." Hermione told her honestly. Ever since the war had finished 6 years ago with Harry finally defeating the dark lord, everyone started to get their lives back together. Many people had lost their lives during the war and everyone dealt with it in their own ways. Harry and Ron became Auror and Hermione was working as a lawyer and helping certain Death-Eater prove their innocence. The main case that were most troubling for her were the Malfoy's father and son and Professor Snape's. Hermione was able to keep all three of them from getting life in Azkaban instead each served different deeds for the wizarding world and then were set free of any past accusations. Hermione and Draco had gotten very close during that time and soon after started to date, they dated for almost three years then one night they had gotten into a fight and Hermione left she never returned. A while after Hermione left Draco she got together with Ron and after 6 months of dating Ron proposed and Hermione said yes.

"Hermione it's time for you to get dressed." Molly's voice rang through her thoughts Hermione nodded and took one last look in the mirror going to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later in a white wedding dress that she hated, Molly and Ginny picked it out for her. To Hermione it was the most vile thing in the world, the whole this was ruffles that practically swallowed her.

"Oh dear you look so beautiful." Molly cooed over the dress, Ginny looked like she was about to burst into tear of pride and Luna and her mother looked at the two red heads like they were insane. Hermione's jaw dropped open at the sight off what Luna, Ginny and Fleur were wearing, the bridesmaid dresses were a horrifying shade of hot pink.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione hissed to Luna and Fleur once Hermione's mother guided the two red heads away to check on everything else.

"Ginny thought the colour would look better hot pink instead of navy blue." Luna explained

"It's not her decision. Please tell me she didn't change anything else?" Luna and Fleur looked exchanged a looked and Hermione felt like she was going to fall.

"Hermione dear it's time." Molly called Hermione took a couple deep gulps of air before she exploded "Luna, Fleur get ready to walked down the isle." Molly left the room and Luna gave Hermione a quick hug before leaving Fleur followed.

"Sweetheart." Hermione turned her attention to the door and saw her father David Granger walking inside the room when he got sight of her dress his eyes were wider than saucers.

"I didn't choose it. The one I choose had no freaking ruffles." David gave his daughter a look of sympathy before she connected her arm to his and he guided her to the closed door that lead to the alter were her future was waiting, Hermione felt her face fall slightly.

"Hermione is this what you want?" Hermione smiled at her father she knew he saw how it didn't reach her eyes but she just nodded her head.

"This is what I want." Her voice was tense. David kissed his daughter's head before knocking on the door, two men open the door and Hermione saw the church full of people she didn't even really know, there were doves flying all over the place, she lastly looked towards the alter Ron was standing their smiling like a lunatic and beside him was an embarrassed Harry who was giving Hermione a sympathetic look, Ron's other groomsmen Neville was standing there not even fazed by what was going on. The worst of everything was the whole inside of the church was hot pink.

"Holy -."Hermione looked sideways at her father before allowing him to guide her down the isle. She was not smiling anymore she was freaking pissed. Molly and Ginny didn't listen to a word she said. Hermione stood in front of Ron on the alter.

"The whole thing was Ron's idea." Luna whispered. The priest began the ceremony, Hermione tuned him out and started glaring at the man she was supposed live happily ever after with.

"Do you Ronald Billus Weasley take thee Hermione Miah Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ron said without hesitating, he slide the gold wedding band on her finger, Hermione gawked at it for a second she hated gold jewellery and Ron knew that.

"Do you Hermione Miah Granger take thee Ronald Billus Weasley to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione stared at the priest for a second she looked behind Ron and saw Harry's smile, she looked at the girls behind her Fleur was smiling a small smile and Luna was smiling at her husband Harry, Ginny on the other hand was smiling widely at Hermione nodding her head, Hermione rolled her eyes before letting her vision drift to the Weasley family Molly was full out wailing and the others were a grinning madly, Hermione's eyes lingered on her parents they both and their lips pressed in tight lines as if they were trying to stop them selves from saying something. Hermione eyes drifted back to Ron he was grinning and waiting for her to respond, Hermione looked at the ground for a minute before looking back up to Ron she gently slide the wedding ring off her finger and placed it in his hand, she took a glance at everyone around her before she ran. She ran down the isle and out of the church. She could her Molly, Ginny and Ron screaming at her to get her but back there, she ignored them and apparated once she was far enough away from the church. She waved her hand over her self and instead of her overly ruffled wedding dress a simple form fitting white silk wedding dress was in it's place the dress complemented each of her curves. Hermione white heels click on the pavement as she walked up the driveway. The mansion like house came into view and Hermione felt the nerves form in her stomach. She finally reached the front door and took a gulp of air and knocked on the door. She let out air when the door opened.

"I'm sorry." The look that had been on the blond boy's face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a emotionless expression. He looked her up and down before raising a eyebrow.

"Ditch Weasel at the alter." Hermione laughed at threw herself in the blonde's arms, the two landed on the floor with her on top of him. "How very Slytherin of you, I've corrupted you well." The blond smirked, Hermione rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"I'm sorry I left and was about to get married."

"I've missed you." The blond whispered before catching Hermione's lips with his own once again.

"I love you Draco." Hermione whispered before kissing him again.

"About time you two get back together." Hermione smiled and pulled away from Draco and glanced at Blaise and Pansy Zabini who were standing above their heads.

"Good to see you two, again. Now if you don't mind." Hermione bent her head back down to Draco and kissed him.

"Fine we get it." Pansy called before dragging her husband away, Hermione smirked against Draco's lips.

"It's good to have you back." Draco whispered

"I'm happy to be back." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco once again.

**_A.N- I enjoyed writing this it was fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)_**


End file.
